


With Me

by NeonFinch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bridal, Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Ocean, Sweet, Unsure, Wedding, changed mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFinch/pseuds/NeonFinch
Summary: Frisk has finally escaped the Underground.Life went as normal--she accepted the job as ambassador for the underground, and went away to college. Now graduated, life is taking a different turn. After catching the eye of a prominent political figure, she now has the ability to keep her friends from the Underground safe in this new world, where humans don't accept of monster kind. With her new knowledge and political leverage, she's determined to do whatever it takes to get monsters' rights passed and made into law--even if it means marrying someone she doesn't love.After having watched her grow and bloom into a beautiful and driven person, Papyrus, now more than ever, shoves away his hidden love for Frisk, wanting what's best for his best friend in the long run.
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Big Day

She was gorgeous. Her hair was pinned up in braids and baby's breath, and I felt the breath sucked out of me.

"Holy shit, Frisk," Sans mutters, jaw also agape. "You're stunning!" He offers her his hand and she blushes, taking it.

"You guys, stop it. It's just make up." She blushes and hugs him instead. "Toriel helped me."

I feel so numb, watching her now. Was this really happening...?

They break the hug and Sans smiles, huffing. "Big day, huh?"

She nods, noticing me by the door still. "Yeah... hey, Russ? You alright?" Her eyes widen and she gives a wave. "Woah, you look nice too!"

I chuckle. "I'm fine. You look lovely," I breathe, hugging her tightly. I'm not fine...

She pulls away and fingers my scarf. "You wouldn't be you without it, huh?" She smiles. I can only blush back at her. Did she remember all of the times that she wore this scarf when it was cold? How many of her tears it dried...?

"Oh wait! I have a present for the both of you," Reaching into the pocket of her dress, she picks out a small black box and opens it, taking out a small sapphire pin, in the shape of the Deltarune from the Underground. "I figured it'd be nice if we all matched, you know?"

"Oh, that's really kind of you," I whisper, heart thudding. I had to tell her. I couldn't ruin all of this down the aisle, I had to tell her now.

Her fingers hold my scarf as she gently pushes the pin into it, straightening it on my shoulder. "Oh, it's lovely," she smiles, thumbing the scarf softly. She was thinking...

"Frisk, I..." I begin.

She looks up at me--ah, fuck, she was so beautiful... "Yeah?"

"I... can't thank you enough for this. It's wonderful." I confess, kicking myself mentally. C'mon, Papyrus. If you don't tell her...

"Ey, what about me?" Sans chuckles, pulling me from my thoughts. "Down here," he smirks at her.

"Oh, Sans," she smiles, kneeling down to pin the other pin on his lapel, just below the blue marigold. "I could never forget you." She kisses his skull, leaving a faint lipstick stain. "Ah! Oops," she giggles. "My bad."

Sans smirks too, pulling out a handkerchief to polish it off. "No worries. I figure there'll be many more where that came from," he smiles. "It works well for tears too," he adds, holding her hands in his. She smiles at him. "Now, none of that, there's nothing to cry about..."

He chuckles and fingers the ring on her hand. "Nothing to cry about? Nah, Papyrus and I are just giving up the most wonderful human we've ever met... I mean, c'mon, Frisk. I feel like I'm giving up my little sister. You ain't seen waterworks like I'm gonna have," he gently presses her fingers to his teeth, closing his eyes. "Ah, but it had to happen sometime, huh? Sabre's a lucky guy." He releases her fingers, exhaling. "He'd better be good to you..."

"Now, quit it," she laughs. "I couldn't imagine him being anything but." She smiles, turning towards me. I feel my heart drop in my chest. "Don't you think, Papyrus? He's a really nice gentleman, right?" she asks.

Honestly, I didn't care for him. Sometimes it seemed as if he wasn't always here, as if he was thinking about something else, or thinking about himself constantly... he wasn't attentive to her when she was speaking, and I can remember several times that she came home, upset about how he treated her... "Hm? Yeah... he's not too bad. He's good at politics, so he has to be a nice guy, right?" I jest, and she huffs. "Oh, guys, you just can't let me go, huh?"

I can't. There's no way.

I shake my head and open my arms in one last hug, trying to muster the words... I just needed to get her alone... She hugs me tightly and exhales, chin on my sternum. I softly set my chin on the top of her head and gently rock her in my arms, huffing. I didn't have anything left to say, nothing I could make myself say. _You're going to lose her forever,_ my head shouts, but I push the thought away. _I still have just a little time left..._


	2. It Doesn't Work That Way

I stood in the back of the room, watching as the other bridesmaids fiddled with her hair and her make-up, putting on the final details. Toriel smiles proudly from her seat, opening a small wooden box with a Deltarune symbol on it. Slowly she stands, smiling. "This was mine when I got married, and now it is yours," she holds it up, smile fading slowly. "I had always thought I'd be giving it to Asriel's future wife, but..."

Frisk hugs Toriel tight, cutting her off. "I know Mom," she whispers. Toriel sighs raggedly, and resigns, walking behind Frisk, placing the pendant on her neck, securing it in the back.

Frisk's breath hitches and she presses it into her skin, her fingers, trembling. "Oh, Mom..."

I still couldn't see over the bridesmaids cooing at it. Toriel's eyes find me and she smiles sadly, tears running down her cheeks. The bridesmaids clear for a moment, and Frisk turns to me.

"My God," I breathe. It was stunning... The sapphires blazed in the sunlight against her olive skin, each one like tiny suns, bringing out the same blue flecks in her hazel eyes. The last stone sat just perfectly in the curve between her breasts, the slope of the necklace accentuating what little chest she was endowed with. My throat went dry almost immediately, and I found it hard to breathe. There weren't words to describe the intense longing in my chest, filling up my entire being. For a moment, I entertained the thought of her being mine, and it only made me feel more lonely. She isn't mine. And soon she can't be...

"Well?" She smiles shyly. The bridesmaids stare at me intently. "C'mon Papyrus! Tell her how beautiful it is!" One offers. Frisk shushes her, laughing lightly. "Nono, it's okay! I just wanted him to see is all..." her eyes meet mine and she murmurs, "Do you think he'll like it?"

My heart throbs louder in my chest. Him? Forget him! Who wouldn't like it? I know in the back of my mind that she was justifing herself already. Limiting for him. He only gave her limits...

"Ah, he's a fool if he doesn't," I muster. "It's very regal on you," I add. "L-like a princess."

Toriel smiles at me, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, like a queen. Like the queen you will now be." She hugs Frisk, nodding before leaving with the bridesmaids. "Remember Frisk," she begins.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Queens rule with their souls, nothing else." She nods to both Frisk and I and walks out, leaving us alone.

This is it, I think.

She sits in the chair that Toriel had sat in, and looks out the window, down at the venue. Summer breeze swept through the building, and smelled of lilac and the ocean. I sit across from her and look out as well, everything was almost ready. Guests had yet to arrive but it was still a little bit longer before the ceremony.

"I never thought I'd get this far," she murmurs, eyes catching mine. "This is all so surreal, Russ. I didn't think... well, I didn't think I was ever getting out of the Underground. I just didn't."

"Well, you did," I smile. "and you've grown into the most beautiful person I know."

She chuckles. "Remember when I was the only person you knew? The only human you'd ever met?"

"Yep," I laugh back. "Those were great times... I still think of them from time to time."

"And now," she huffs. "It's crazy to think I may not come back here for a bit... I'm going to miss you so much, Papyrus." Her fingers go to her necklace and I frown.

"You know, you don't HAVE to go. There's plenty of places nearby that you could stay... Frisk, I really don't want you to go, I'll be honest," I breathe.

Her gaze softens and she stands, walking over to me. She kneels on the ground in front of me, holding my hands in hers. "Papyrus, I don't want to leave either, but," she looks away. "Sabre's job is important to me doing MY job. I have to go where he goes, but I will always be the ambassador for the Underground. Oh, how I wish I could take the both of you with me..."

"You can't," I mutter, my heart beginning to pound. Tell her. _Tell her!_ "Frisk, I know this is a really bad time for this, but..." I fumble for words, looking down at her. "I just... I just wanted to let you know that... guh, I'm sorry."

She smirks. "Spit it out bonehead." Her fingers softly graze the back of my white gloved hand. She takes the glove off and holds my fingers in her short warm ones, smiling.

"Frisk, I love you, okay?" I say, thick blush on my cheeks. "I have always loved you since the moment I met you, but I didn't know how to tell you." I try not to make eye contact, as I didn't want her to see the tears that were welling in my eyes. "I don't like Sabre, and honestly I think he's a bit of a prick. When you told me you had met him, I was stunned. I didn't know what to do, and I knew I'd be losing you. I mean, what skeleton can compare to a real human for you? They're your kind, and I can't compete with that..."

"Papyrus," she whispers, hands falling still in mine.

I cut her off, intent on letting every bit of this out. There's no stopping it now. "Frisk wait. If I'm losing you today, I just want you to know all of this, okay? Just, let me finish."

She nods, eyes trained on mine.

"I know you love him. I know that. I know I can't change your mind, and I know I should've told you this WAY before now, before your wedding, but... Frisk, I can't lose you. You're everything to me, and I have no idea what I'm going to do when that sun sets and you're pulling away with him. I just, heh, fuck, Frisk..." I can't stop the big, hot tears that trail now along my cheeks. "I love every bit of you, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you until just now..." God, I'm so stupid! This is so selfish an--

" _Papyrus,"_ she stops me, her soft thumbs pushing away the tears. Her face was now even with mine, and there was no escape from her gaze. "Papyrus, I love you too, probably more than I love Sabre, okay?"

I freeze. "What?"

She huffs shakily, kissing my forehead. "Shit, Russ, now you've got me all torn up, ugh," she exhales and holds my face in her warm palms. "I love you more than anything, too. But, think about this... I'm not marrying Sabre because he's a great soul, I'm with him because he IS human. Do you really think things are going to get better if I marry a monster? No one will take me seriously, they hardly do even now," she thumbs my jaw. "Papyrus, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Monsterkind. I owe you all this much."

My jaw is still agape. "Frisk, don't... don't do this... Frisk, let's just go. Let's just go right now, you and me, and lets get away from here. We can go anywhere, but you don't have to do this..." Tears begin to come back. This is not what I wanted... this makes it worse...

She laughs gently, "Oh, Papyrus. I wish it worked that way," her eyes are sad, but she leans into me, pressing her lips to my teeth. I freeze for a moment, but then wrap her up, hugging her close. Her breath was sweet against mine, and for a moment, I felt a spark of joy in my heart. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her harder, tears falling onto her cheeks. "Frisk, please," I whisper in between breaths. God, this felt so good but hurt so bad. A hole in my chest began to gnaw at me, and I hold back the sobs that threatened to now escape.

"Shh," she soothes, fingers wrapped around my scarf, pulling me to her as she hugged me tightly.

This is what I wanted, but...

Her fingers hold my jaw, and she pulls away, breath heaving. "Papyrus, I... I'm sorry." She stands abruptly, eyes wide, as if she had realized what she'd done. "Oh, oh no, Russ... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Her eyes also well with tears and she walks out behind me, leaving me in the room alone, heart ripped from my chest. I tried... and now she wasn't coming back.


	3. Sabre Finch

"Hey, I'm not staying," I say, poking Sans in the back. He turns. "Mm? Not staying? Why not? What's up?"

I shake my head. "I just, I can't go. I can't watch that happen. She... My soul can't take it, Sans."

He frowns, "You know that she wants you there... don't leave her now, she needs you, Papyrus." He puts a finger on my chest, pulling me down to his level. "You have to stay. You're not doing this for you, Papyrus, you're doing it for her. Now get out there and do it for her. You're not the only one losing her today."

He releases me, and I frown. "I don't know if I can."

"You'd better." He remarks. "Now, I have some bridesmaids to attend to," he winks, shifting his demeanor almost immediately.

I can't watch this happen... I... not after earlier...

"Papyrus, my man!" Someone calls, and I realize that its Sabre. I swallow my apprehension and call back. "Sabre! How are you?" I offer, not that I truly even wanted to know... I just had to say something.

"Oh, you have no idea!" He smirks, putting an arm around my shoulder. He was equally as tall as I was. "Have you seen her? My god, she looks like a dream, am I right? Ugh, what a fine piece of ass." He laughs, and I feel annoyance begin to grow. 'Fine piece of ass' is not what I had in mind. She was flawless, much more perfect than a piece of ass.

"Er, yeah. She looks stunning in general," I murmur. "You are quite lucky,"

"Oh yeah, I know. You've known her for a long time, huh?" He asks, steering us towards the bar. I don't drink, but being near him made it tempting... THIS is the guy she was marrying? The idea made my chest ache. He's repulsive at best. "You knew her when she was a kid, when she went missing during the mountain incident... how far did she fall again? Must've hit her head pretty hard to have decided to stay there with you monsters for so long, ha!"

Are you kidding me? You monsters? "Now, you wait a minute. We deserve our place here, and so does she--"

"Yeah, yeah, monsters are equal to humans, yadda yadda. That's about all she talks about, is making sure your kind is safe out here. Farfetched at best, but I can't help fall in love with her passion..." he trails, taking a seat at the bar and holding up his fingers for two beers. "I just hope she's that passionate in bed, you know what I mean?" He winks.

I blush and look down at my drink, hands shaking just a little. I force the anger down and say quietly, "She deserves way better than YOU." I stare at the bottom of the beer, not looking at him.

"What'd you just say to me, monster? I know you didn't just tell me what you think my wife deserves." He chugs the beer, crumpling the empty plastic cup as if it were a threat.

"She's not your wife yet," I growl, standing, the beer shaking in my palm. "And you heard me. Frisk deserves much better than a scumbag like you who gets off on people who vote for you and their money you trick them into giving you. You're nothing but a crooked politician and a liar, and that beautiful, smart, and amazing woman you're marrying will always deserve better. No matter how much money or power you have, you will never be what she needs."

He scoffs, laughing. "Oh, you're hilarious! I get it, you're jealous of the fact that she sees value in marrying me over you!" He stands, grabbing my tie and pulling me to him, face inches from mine. "I bet, even, you're jealous of the fact that it's going to be me getting to have her tonight. Don't think I haven't seen how you look at her when she walks past, haha. I've got to admit, she's a little lacking in some areas, but I know that look in your eye. You desperately wish it was your body she was pressed against for the first time... but it won't be." He pushes me off of him, spilling my beer onto my white shirt and gloves, grinning. "She's mine, Papyrus. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

He turns and walks away, slinking down the hall, and I'm left holding a cracked, empty cup, feeling completely and utterly empty.


	4. I Don't

The bartender apologized fervently to me and helped dab the beer off of my clothes. I nodded in thanks and glanced at my watch. It was only half an hour until the wedding--if I leave now, I can get out of here before Frisk or Sans had time to notice I was gone. Sabre was right. Why stay? There wasn't anything I could do to stop this. She was going to marry him because she thought it is what's best for monsterkind...

I paid the bartender, and he slipped me a flask of something, begging that I take it. "It'll help you forget," he said.

I leave, the wedding venue sinking in the horizon as I drove into town, headed to the place where we had spent so much time together, just a small cafe overlooking the pier.

I put the car in park and realize that the back of my glove was wet from wiping my cheek on the way here. "Ugh," I mutter, stepping out and slamming the door.

Why was I so torn up about this? It was inevitable for some time... but just knowing that she didn't mean it... that she didn't really want it... that didn't help.

I take a seat at the counter, and a young boy offers me a coffee. I nod, taking it gingerly and setting it on the table. Its really hot, but I thumb the flask in my pocket and frown.

I don't want to remember, so this is worth a shot. I unscrew the lid and pour a bit of it into the coffee. I wonder what was in there...

Taking a tentative sip, I scrunch my nose in disgust. "Awful," I say quietly. I set it away from me and decide to look out to the pier instead, watching the waves roll in again and again...

I wondered what part of the ceremony they were in now. I glance at my watch and notice that it started about 20 minutes ago. Huh. Should be almost over by now. She had wanted something simple, like her. Something that wouldn't take long. I huff and sip more of the coffee. Still gross.

The thought of her leaning in, saying yes to him... I can't picture it, it tears me up so badly, which was a blessing in itself. Instead, I stare at the bottom of the mug and click my fingers on the outside of it.

Then there's this tapping. I notice it from behind me, and then think its for sure meant for someone else. No one would want me, unless maybe it was Sans. But I didn't want to talk to him...

Then the tapping turned into pounding. The boy who served me my coffee grabs my attention. "I uh, I think that's for you... she seems pretty upset," he murmurs.

"She...?" I say as I turn in my seat, and my heart drops. It's Frisk. "Oh my god." I whisper, rushing to the door. I open it and turn the corner, looking at her, her fists resting on the glass. Her make up was smeared, and big fat tears rolled down her face. A sob catches in her throat and she runs to me, collapsing in my arms. I hug her, still in shock.

"Frisk? Wh-what're you doing?" I ask, petting the back of her head, fingers getting caught in her tight, hair-sprayed curls. Her breath is hot against my chest, and her arms squeeze tighter.

"I couldn't do it," she sobs. "Papyrus, I can't..." she shudders.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. Let's get a seat, okay?" I murmur, holding her face to see mine. She nods, holding the edges of her dress up to walk into the door.

I hold it open for her and motion to the kid at the counter for a stout class of something. Frisk didn't normally drink, but when she was like this... it was normal. He nods and goes behind the counter, pouring a short glass of some amber liquid, maybe it was whiskey.

I help her into the booth across from where I was seated and hand her some napkins to dry her tears. "So, what... er, what happened?" Even though I had a good guess.

She exhales, face in her hands. "I got up to the altar, and I looked at him, and I don't know what I expected, Papyrus, but... he didn't even look happy. He looked as if this was just another appointment, just another... meeting. And... I just couldn't think about what my life would be like, if that's all I was to him..." She trails, as the boy hands her the glass. She takes it graciously and sips it. "Except, now, I don't know what to do... I just... I needed him to pass that fucking law so we could be safe... so monsterkind could be safe... that's all I wanted..." She takes a larger swig of the drink.

My eyebrows raise in concern. That was a lot of alcohol. "Well, shit. I don't know what to say..." I frown. Because I didn't. I didn't know what to tell her. I felt that 'I told you so' wasn't appropriate.

She shakes her head. "I don't know either, Russ. I just know that I couldn't do that. God, everyone will know by tomorrow..." she groans. "I'm sure there was at least one reporter that snuck through..." she dips the napkin in her drink and uses it to remove the makeup around her eyes, sniffing. "I wish I could just run away from this, just go back to the underground..." she breathes. Then she stops, eyes slowly landing on mine.


	5. Next

I know what she's thinking. "Don't." The last save... she could go back to the underground and undo all this. "Frisk, don't you dare do it." I huff, a bit of pleading in my voice.

"It's so close," she whispers, "then the monsters would be safe, and the barrier would still exist... and I could still be with you..." she frowns, "not here fighting for survival and marrying myself away for politics."

I place my hand on hers, staring her dead in the eyes. "Frisk, don't. You have no idea what could transpire if you go back. The monsters were extremely close to civil war by the time we got out, okay? You remember, right? The ones that stood with Gaster and Asgore, and those that sided with Toriel back in New Home. It was either die or break the barrier, Frisk, and you know that. That part we can't change, right? You know that," I state.

Her eyes are intense as she looks at me. "You don't know that."

She's right. I don't know that. I don't know anything outside of this timeline, only her, Sans, and Asriel were gifted with that power. "Maybe I don't. but I can't imagine it was much different in any other timeline. Those things were put in play before you even showed up... So that can't change. And if you die? You'll have to either stay that way or reset again and again, right? The only way to live is to break the barrier." I breathe, giving her hand a squeeze. "Then you'd be in the same place you are now, on the surface with the humans. Where we are now, and nothing would be different. Humans would still be apprehensive of us, and we'd still be running. Resetting will not get you anything different, and backing up to a save can't change what today is."

She looks away, conceding. "Fine. But what now, huh?"

I shrug. "I'm not a future-teller, Frisk. But I do know that you have a couple of decisions to make." I try not to smirk, because I know where this is headed.

"Oh yeah?" She murmurs, still looking out at the coast. "And what are those?"

I let go of her hand and look out among the ocean with her. "Stay here and wait for Sabre to show up, or run away with me and take your honeymoon with me." I smirk, looking at her. "Monsterkind won't disappear overnight, and you look like you could use a break for a couple of days."

She laughs, putting back the rest of her drink. "Alright, that sounds fair. But," she pauses, grinning at me, blush from the alcohol thick on her cheeks. "who's going to tell Sans?"

"Nose goes," I say quickly, chuckling.

"I guess he's not going to find out then," she smirks, taking me by the hand and standing. "Let's get the hell outta here," she says, eyes lit with a new fire. I feel a bit of nervousness in my gut, but this felt right. This felt... like it should be.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
